


Fragment of Smiles

by Kahika



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen, Lightning Returns Spoilers, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Managing the Canvas of Prayers leads to Chocolina meeting Sazh in her human form for the first time in several years. They have some catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _XIII-2_ "Heads or Tails" DLC and _Lightning Returns_ main quests 5-1 and 5-3.
> 
> Hello, new-to-me fandom to write for!

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I left you looking after Dajh."

Chocolina turns from the Canvas of Prayers and smiles brightly. It's true her original body is back at the house, but this one has been here for the last few days, ever since Lightning woke up.

"I can exist everywhere, remember? I'm at home _right now_."

"Right," Sazh groans. "Of course. Guess that makes you the perfect babysitter, then."

"I can also give reports," she points out. Lumina usually reports on any progress (there's never any) when Sazh gets back, but Chocolina can update him _live_. "He's still sleeping."

She knows it's not the best way to put it, but it sounds friendlier than 'his soul's still in pieces'. He frowns, but nods, and looks past her. As Sazh studies the Canvas, she studies _him_ : She's had centuries to watch him grow and change but this is the first time she's seen him with human eyes for so long that the sight of him seems fresh and new. Fresh and new and _angry_. She didn't notice the change until now; over time the scowl on his face had become completely ordinary, and it's so unlike the way he looked in Serendipity.

"What is this thing, anyway?" he asks, gesturing to the Canvas. "Thought you'd prefer sellin' stuff to watchin' a board full of scribbles."

She holds up a wing to her mouth, giggling. "It's not scribbles, silly! It's people's hopes and dreams, from all over the world." He looks like he's about to say something, and she lifts a wing. "And only the Savior can read it, before you ask."

"The Savior," Sazh echoes. "You mean Lightning? Figures."

He takes out one of his pistols and a cloth like he's going to clean it, but stares at it a little too long and a little too moodily for that to happen.

"What are you still doing here talking to _me_ , anyway?" Chocolina demands, honestly wondering almost as much as she's trying to distract him. "You should be out looking for the Fragments!"

Sazh waves his cloth behind him. "Missed the train to the Dead Dunes. Next one doesn't come for another hour." He sighs. "Schedule hasn't changed for centuries and I still keep missin' it."

"Those trains sure are meanies," she agrees, though her heart's not in it. "I wish that Dead Dunes train would come more often; it'd help me get my supplies there more easily."

More than a change in the train schedule, she wishes she could reach inside of her and pull out the Fragment of Smiles she's been keeping safe in her heart. But the Goddess who gave her this body isn't around any more to grant that wish, and if Sazh couldn't see the Fragment that's been right under his nose this whole time, she doubts he'd be able to deal with a soul that's inside someone. No, that's a job for the Savior.

Still. If only he'd _ask_ for her help, or even let her if she offered.

"Supplies, huh?" Sazh asks, interest piqued. "What're you cartin' those around for, if you ain't sellin'?"

She indicates the Canvas. "When the Savior answers someone's prayer, I like to give her something in return," she says. "Even if it's something small. A pair of sunglasses, a hairpin, oh! The last time she was here, I gave her these adorable hats."

He lets out an amused huff, the closest thing to a laugh she's heard out of him in centuries. "Thought Light was lookin' a bit more fashionable than I remembered her. I should have known that was your doing."

Chocolina flaps her wings in delight. "I'm so glad she's wearing them! She always looks so serious; I think it's good for her to at least _wear_ a bit more whimsy."

"I dunno if that'll help," Sazh says, but he's kind enough to not look entirely skeptical. He checks the time on his old pilot's watch, then holsters his pistol and leans on the fence. "I think I have time. Why don't you show me what you got?"

Her heart leaps. She bends down to one of her boxes and shows him a chocobo figurine, then a parasol, and a backpack and a pin, and she even gets him to try on a few things. By the time they can hear the train coming, he's actually cracked a couple of smiles. They're small, but they're important first steps, she feels. Maybe that Fragment of hers is good for something after all.

 

The Dead Dunes are cold at night. Chocolina's considering borrowing some clothes from the Outfitters to curl up in when she catches sight of a lone figure sliding down the sand dunes, more clumsily than she's seen the bandits do it.

"How'd you go?" she calls, waving her wings. "Did you find a Fragment?"

But she knows those slumped shoulders almost as well as she knows that afro. She's not surprised when Sazh shakes his head.

"Better luck tomorrow," she says gently.

He snorts, derisive, and she's not sure but she thinks she hears him mutter, "Yeah, right," as he trudges off into the station. And she can't blame him. She's watched him leave the house only to come back emptyhanded for years.

"I'll catch you at home!" she adds.

For a moment, she thinks he isn't going to answer. Then she hears a weary, "See you, fluffball."

Chocolina smiles. It's enough for today.


End file.
